monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ChevyRoofan1/2020 Stadium Tours
Yeah, I'm adding onto the spam in the Wiki Activity page. For this I've kept the Triple Threat Series (which is a post for another day), however I've removed the Arena Championship Series. I'm not gonna bother listing each series' stop, because I'm lazy lol Please note, if there was a truck and driver who you think I've forgotten about, I've left them out because they're either on the Triple Threat Series, on an international tour, or aren't competing in Monster Jam this year. Stadium Tour 1 (Green) 1. Grave Digger 38 - Charlie Pauken 2. Max-D 9 - Neil Elliot 3. Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc 4. El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough 5. Megalodon - Cory Rummell 6. Monster Mutt - AJ Ganci 7. Brodozer - Heavy D 8. Bad Company - John Gordon 9. Whiplash - Brianna Mahon 10. Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon 11. Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II 12. Black Stallion - Michael Vaters 13. Zombie - Paul Jensen 14. Vendetta - Mike Christensen Stadium Tour 2 (Blue) 1. Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson 2. Son-Uva Digger - Ryan Anderson 3. Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk 4. Avenger - Jim Koehler 5. El Toro Loco - Brad Allen 6. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny 7. Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier 8. Xtermigator - JR McNeal 9. Wolf's Head Oil - Aaron Basl 10. Megalodon - Alex Blackwell 11. Jester - Matt Pagliarulo 12. Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo 13. Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten 14. Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten 15. The Rod Ryan Show - Cynthia Gauthier Stadium Tour 3 (Red) 1. Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane 2. Max-D 8 - Tom Meents 3. Monster Energy - Coty Saucier 4. Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy 5. Stone Crusher - Steve Sims 6. Hooked - Bryan Wright 7. EarthShaker - Steven Thompson 8. Zombie - Paul Strong 9. Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer 10. Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer 11. Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen 12. Obsessed - Eric Swanson 13. Barbarian - Devin Jones 14. Slinger - Scott Hartsock 15. The Rod Ryan Show - Eric Swanson Stadium Tour 4 (Purple) 1. Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga 2. Max-D (spare CRD chassis) - Colt Stephens 3. Megalodon - Justin Sipes 4. The Black Pearl - Cole Vernard 5. Over Bored - Jamey Garner 6. El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow 7. Dragon - Jon Zimmer 8. Stinger Unleashed - Zane Rettew 9. Pretty Wicked - Linsey Rettew 10. Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow 11. Fullboar - Ed Eckert 12. Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune 13. Fatal Attraction - Jeff Murphy 14. I'm going to make this spot free so different trucks can compete for one event only (depending on the location of the stop, similar to 2017), so: *Samson - Rick Steffens *Just Get Er Done 2 - Mitch Tulachka *Train Wreck - Dan Carey *McGruff - Rod Wood *Twisted Addiction - Timothy Jones *Midnight Rider - Tom Herzog *Devastator - Mark Schroeder *Raminator - Mark Hall (These trucks are not running for more than three events, so they won't need BKT tires and mufflers) Agree with me, disagree with me, I don't care. As long as what you say in the comments is realistic and reasonable, I'll cooperate with you. Category:Blog posts